


Чего не надо делать, если хочешь трахаться с коллегой: пособие для чайников

by superstition



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Развлекаться с коллегой по съемкам хорошо и приятно, пока кто-то не влюбится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Costarfucking: An Idiot's Guide to What Not to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63261) by causeways. 



В Ванкувере середина марта, а Дженсен стоял в аэропорту в дождевике и промокших насквозь джинсах. Ёбаный дождь лил как из ведра, будто сезон муссонов наступил, но он все равно не смог удержаться от улыбки, услышав сзади:

\- Йо-хо-хо, ублюдок!

Повернувшись, он увидел направлявшегося к нему Джареда с огромной сумкой на плече.

\- Чувак, ты не Брюс Уиллис. Тебе никогда не стать Брюсом Уиллисом.

\- Блядь, разве это приветствие? - обиделся Джаред. - И я не понял, почему это мне не стать Брюсом Уиллисом?

Дженсен осмотрел его с ног до головы и фыркнул.

\- Брюс Уиллис под дулом пистолета в такой рубашке бы не вышел.

\- А что с ней не так? - заинтересовался Джаред и опустил глаза.

\- Может, ты не заметил, всякое бывает, но она у тебя в розовый цветочек.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, засранец, - обнял его Джаред.

\- Ладно, дорогой, - сказал Дженсен плечу Джареда. - Как провел выходные?

Джаред не обратил внимания на вопрос, принюхиваясь вместо этого к его шее.

\- Не понял! Ты уже целый день в Ванкувере и до сих пор не нажрался?

\- Эй, я за рулем вообще-то! - после паузы Дженсен добавил: - Тупица.

\- Мог бы и такси взять, - сокрушенно покачал головой Джаред. - Ты меня разочаровал. Хотя нет, меня разочаровал Розенбаум. Я-то думал, он до тебя уже добрался. 

\- Он честно пытался, - признал Дженсен. - Они с Уэллингом заезжали пару часов назад с кофе. В который Майк влил полбутылки водки.

\- Майкл Розенбаум - гений, - восхитился Джаред. - Водка ж действительно безвкусная!

\- Знаешь, восемь шотов водки в одной чашке кофе трудно не заметить, - возразил Дженсен.

\- Не суть, - отмахнулся Джаред. - Ты еще трезвый! Надо это дело исправить.

\- Так, ты что, в самолете начал?

\- Бесплатные напитки в первом классе, сучка! - воскликнул Джаред, а затем хихикал всю дорогу до машины.

На дворе восемь часов, а Джаред уже принял на грудь. Их ждал _потрясающий_ вечер.

*

Майк и Том нашлись в баре. Место было так себе, накакого шика - Розенбаум шик не опознает, даже если он его за задницу укусит - и, похоже, вели один из тех разговоров, когда болтал только Том, а Майк просто ржал все три часа. Они не замечали Дженсена и Джареда, пока те чуть ли не на колени к ним не уселись, но Майк все равно проорал им в уши:

\- Дженсен! Джаред! Тащите сюда свои задницы!

\- Привет, ребята, - сказал Джаред. - Тут как, достаточно бухла?

На столе оставалось дай боже дюйма три непокрытого пустыми и наполовину полными бутылками пространства. Том потянулся и осторожно подтащил к себе охапку.

\- Это мое, - торжественно провозгласил он. - А это - ваше.

Дженсен боялся переспросить, но все же пересилил себя:

\- В каком смысле?

Том махнул рукой в сторону задней части их кабинки, где находилась небольшая горка нетронутого пива и полная бутылка текилы.

\- Мы заказали вам штрафные как опоздавшим, - объяснил Майк. - До дна, сучки!

Том хихикнул в свою опустевшую бутылку, а Джаред цапнул текилу. Он взял ее на манер их реквизитных пистолетов и голосом Сэма сказал:

\- Нас ждет работа.

\- Чертовски верно, - подтвердил Дженсен, подхватил свое пиво и сделал изрядный глоток.

*

Догнались они довольно быстро: пара пива, несколько шотов текилы - и они в шоколаде. В какой-то момент Рози и Том испарились - наверное, Рози подцепил какую-то девчонку, а Том, Дженсен мог бы поставить что угодно, побрел домой. Чувак имел такую привычку, пора ему уже поводок купить - ну, типа как для детей, чтобы они не терялись, пока родители бродят по торговым центрам, - вот только надо бы размерчик побольше подобрать, потому что Том Уэллинг, если вы не в курсе, - ёбаный _Супермен_.

Джаред уболтал Дженсена на партию в дартс. Джаред встал поровнее и всадил в яблочко три дротика подряд.

\- Чувак, я офигенный. Я типа гений.

\- Гений дартса? - уточнил Дженсен.

\- Не, гений секса. Я просто ёбаный бог.

\- Я не хотел этого знать, - простонал Дженсен.

\- Ага, вот только теперь знаешь, - Джаред попал в центр еще раз. - Видишь? Я просто не могу промазать сегодня!

\- Да-да, потому что ты гений.

\- Гений _секса_. Я потерял девственность с Лорен Грэм, чувак. Я точно гений секса.

Дженсен прицелился и бросил. Попав в самый-самый краешек доски, едва не промахнувшись вовсе, он выругался и сказал:

\- Неправда. Это была Сьюзи Чамберс после выпускного в средней школе. В твоем пикапе.

\- Блядь, - простонал Джаред, - кто тебе это рассказал?

\- Ты, чувак. Раз этак двадцать.

\- _Блядь_ , - с чувством выругался Джаред. Он кинул еще раз - снова в яблочко, _мудак_ этакий - и пошел собирать дротики. - Ну ладно, но все равно я переспал с Лорен.

\- Херню несешь, - возразил Дженсен. - Ты с ее дочерью встречался.

\- С дочерью ее персонажа, и то лишь потому, что Лорен меня отшила.

\- Сколько раз?

Джаред промахнулся на добрых пару футов.

\- Три.

\- Ха! - сказал Дженсен.

\- Чувак, не суть. По крайней мере, Алексис - горячая штука. Сучка немного, конечно, но горячая.

\- Алексис меньше Сэнди, мужик. По-моему, это анатомически невозможно.

\- О, Дженсен, - расплылся в улыбке Джаред. - Ты имеешь в виду то, что я думаю, что ты имеешь в виду? Что у меня огромный член?

Дженсен попытался отмазаться, пока разговор не зашел куда-то не туда.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, что Алексис и Сэнди такие крошечные, что…

\- Дженсен считает, что у меня огромный член! - провозгласил Джаред на весь бар.

Поздно. Дженсен застонал и цапнул бутылку текилы. Она ему явно понадобится.

А затем из ниоткуда появился Майк, обхватил Джареда за плечи и загудел:

\- _Я взглянул на свой огромный член, и все мои тревоги постепенно исчезли..._

Дженсен проглотил текилу, перехватил взгляд Джареда и понял, что тот уже прилично накидался, так что ничего не оставалось, кроме как подыграть им. Он присоединился парой строк спустя:

\- _И наступили счастливые деньки!_

*

Позднее. Музыка играет громче, на столе красуется пустая бутылка рома, а Джаред несет херню.

\- Ладно, ладно, ты меня подловил с Лорен Грэм. Но с Сэнди я действительно переспал на съемках “Волка-одиночки”.

\- Нормально, она же была твоей девушкой, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Тогда еще нет! - возразил Джаред.

\- И сейчас уже нет. Напомни, почему она мирилась с такой задницей, как ты?

\- По той же причине, что и ты! Потому что я потрясающий.

\- На самом деле я зависаю с тобой, потому что застрял в Ванкувере. Ну, знаешь ли, я тут работаю. Мне платят именно за то, что я с тобой зависаю.

\- А, - хмыкнул Джаред. - Ладно, - на мгновение показалось, будто он пытался напряженно подумать, но затем воспрянул духом. - Так, где мое пиво?

\- На столе, - терпеливо ответил Дженсен. - Бутылка пуста. Потому что ты все выпил.

\- Хм, - удивился Джаред. - О, смотри, вот еще одно! - он двинулся куда-то в сторону бара за продолжением.

А вот Дженсену за добавкой вставать не надо. Потому что бутылка Дженсена еще не опустела. И это _замечательно_.

\- Так вот, я переспал с ней на съемках, чувак. В смысле, _на съемочной площадке_ , - подвигав бровями, провозгласил вернувшийся Джаред.

\- И зачем ты мне это снова рассказываешь?

\- Потому что, похоже, ты не в полной мере оценил мою гениальность в сексе.

\- А, ясно, - кивнул Дженсен. - Тогда продолжай.

\- Так вот, Сэнди, обе близняшки Олсен…

\- Одновременно? - рассмеялся Дженсен.

\- Мечтай.

\- Это _ты_ мечтай, - парировал Дженсен. Его бутылка снова опустела. На самом деле, это трагедия. Ему нужно еще пиво, но для этого надо встать. Не вариант.

\- Слышишь свою реплику, да? Вот поэтому именно я гений в этих отношениях. Так вот, “Дом восковых фигур” - Чад.

Пиво есть в баре, а бар - буквально в пяти футах. Не так уж и далеко, подумал Дженсен, а затем осознал, что именно сказал Джаред.

\- Так, стоять. Ты переспал с Чадом? А это не изнасилование несовершеннолетнего?

\- Кензи было восемнадцать в ее первый раз, - пожал плечами Джаред. - Наверное. Неважно, я все равно не люблю об этом говорить, потому что потом Чад признался, что хотел трахнуться с Пэрис.

\- По-моему, меня тошнит, - пожаловался Дженсен.

\- Да, меня это тоже травмировало, - торжественно сообщил Джаред. - Даже сама мысль о том, что они могли бы это сделать. Их ЗППП должны были собраться вместе и организовать какое-нибудь супер-мутантское ЗППП. Как Черепашки-ниндзя, только ЗППП. 

\- А вот теперь меня точно стошнило, - проинформировал его Дженсен.

\- На, выпей пива, тебе станет лучше.

Дженсен отвел от него глаза на полсекунды, а тот уже вернулся с добавкой алгоколя. Джаред действительно гений. Надо только сделать вид, что он никогда не упоминал о сексе с Чадом.

*

И еще позднее - судя по тому, что пиво снова кончилось. Дженсен подозревал, что в этом мог быть виноват Джаред, потому что бутылка у него в руках, и она пуста.

\- Так, надо в туалет, поможешь? - попросил Джаред, увлекая Дженсена за собой в уборную.

\- Ты действительно настолько накидался? - уточнил Дженсен.

\- А то! - радостно ответил Джаред, проталкиваясь через толпу. В другом зале свет не так бил в глаза; они миновали большое скопление посетителей, ритмичную музыку и стробоскопы. За Джаредом легко идти, это как в кильватере моторной лодки, прокладывающей путь сквозь людей, наверное, он даже звуки такие же издает. _Дррррр, дррррр_ , подумал Дженсен и наткнулся на остановившегося у двери уборной Джареда, неуклюже достававшего свой бумажник.

\- Вот, - сказал он, отдавая его Дженсену, - дай парню двадцатку.

Дженсен вытащил банкноту и уставился на нее. Судя по лицу Эндрю Джексона, он страдал запором. Дженсен поднял ее на свет, чтобы сравнить впечатления.

\- Чувак, а можно как-нибудь в этом году? - Джаред выхватил у него двадцатку и передал работнику. - Сдачу оставьте себе, - проговорил он, и в этой фразе не было никакого смысла. Дженсен вот как раз собирался рассказать ему об этом, но затем они очутились в туалете, и Джаред уже засовывал язык в глотку Дженсена.

Дженсен стоял и позволял ему это делать, пока не кончился воздух, а затем оттолкнул Джареда и спросил:

\- Хм?

\- Ох, - отреагировал Джаред. - Хочешь?

Дженсен попробовал подумать об этом, но сконцентрироваться толком никак не удавалось. Уборная была выполнена в серебристых тонах, так что все вокруг сверкало и переливалось, от чего у Дженсена голова шла кругом, а Джаред стоял перед ним, и вот совсем недавно он засовывал язык ему в рот.

\- Хм, - повторил Дженсен. - Давай.

\- Отлично, - обрадовался Джаред и рванул к ширинке Дженсена. Ему удалось расстегнуть ее не с первой попытки, но в итоге каким-то непостижимым образом Дженсен оказался прижатым к твердой, выложенной холодной плиткой стене, а затем Джаред взялся за его член, и Дженсену стало абсолютно плевать на какую-то там плитку.

Ладонь Джареда больше, чем у Дженсена, а также у него нет кольца и мозолей от гитары, он коротко цеплял ногтем головку при каждом движении вверх, и хватка его оказалась лишь совсем чуть-чуть не слишком сильной. Все закончится либо чересчур быстро, либо продлится очень долго - Дженсен точно и сам не знал, его действительно отвлекал весь этот блеск вокруг - а в следующую секунду он уже кончил, заливая спермой собственные джинсы и ладонь Джареда.

Тот тихо рассмеялся, убрал руку, вытер ее бумажным полотенцем, а затем снова наклонился к Дженсену. Хорошо, что за ним стена, иначе он, скорее всего, рухнул бы на пол. У Дженсена подгибались ноги, а член Джареда натягивал ткань его джинсов. Дженсен облизал пальцы и запустил их в штаны Джареда. Определенно, много времени на то, чтобы довести его до разрядки, не потребовалось: несколько сильных движений кулаком - и он готов. Джаред немного робко посмотрел вниз, челка упала на глаза, а затем уже он помогал Дженсену избавиться от следов.

Дженсен перевел глаза вниз, туда, где Джаред вытирал его член бумажным полотенцем, одним из тех, на вид сделанных из ткани. Джаред догадался сперва намочить его немного, так что ощущения оказались просто отличными. Дженсен отстраненно наблюдал за движениями руки Джареда, затем проследил полет комка бумаги до мусорного ведра. Он подумал, что, наверное, вот сейчас ему пора бы начать паниковать. Наверное. Все вокруг слишком блестело.

Впрочем, он поддался необходимости рассмеяться, и затем до него кое-что дошло.

\- Так, - сказал он, глядя на Джареда через зеркало, - так когда ты говорил о своем гении секса, ты имел в виду свой член, да?

\- Раз уж ты коснулся моего гения секса, ты тоже теперь гений! - заверил его Джаред. - Пошли, я хочу еще пива.

*

Дженсен припоминал такси, а также что-то там про кактус Карнегия от Джареда, вот только контекст он не вспомнил бы и под страхом смерти. Эти обрывки - все, что он смог собрать, проснувшись в следующий полдень на своем диване. Мусорное ведро из ванной, стоявшее возле постели, было пустым, а во рту как будто кошки ночевали.

\- Охуеть, - простонал Дженсен. Он осторожно поднялся и двинулся в сторону кухни за стаканом воды. Дженсен смог сделать три глотка, пока не почувствовал тошноту, после чего улегся на диван и продолжил пить очень медленно, чтобы организм не успел запротестовать - нет, ему и вправду казалось, что его печень пытается выбраться наружу. Впрочем, он ее не винил. Он вроде как помнил большую часть прошлой ночи, включая взаимную дрочку с Джаредом в уборной, но Дженсен слишком уж страдал от похмелья, чтобы задуматься об этом. Он колотил по пульту телевизора до тех пор, пока тот не сдался и не принялся показывать ему рекламные ролики, после чего Дженсен снова отрубился.

*

Где-то после трех дня Дженсен проснулся от того, что в его кармане завибрировал телефон. Он откопал его и ответил, не открывая глаз.

\- Да?

\- Привет, я у тебя на пороге, открывай, - проорал Джаред ему в ухо.

\- Боже ж ты мой, иду уже, - пробормотал Дженсен, отключая связь. Он встал на ноги - скорее, скатившись с дивана, чем встав с него - и потер глаза. Похоже было, что контактные линзы вплавились в его глазные яблоки.

Еще минуту он открывал дверь, за которой стоял Джаред - здоровенный, бодрый и непозволительно проснувшийся.

\- Чувак, на дворе четыре часа, а ты до сих пор не вытащил свою задницу из постели?

\- Я сейчас на тебя наблюю, - предупредил его Дженсен.

Джаред протолкнулся мимо него в квартиру, затем повернулся обратно, чтобы осмотреть Дженсена.

\- Чувак, дерьмово выглядишь!

\- А ты-то почему как огурчик? - простонал Дженсен.

Джаред показал ему литровую бутылку воды - Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что еще секунду назад ее у него в руках не было.

\- Потому что я вылакал вот такую перед сном. Ну же, пей!

То же самое Джаред повторял и прошлой ночью, и, посмотрите-ка, как хорошо все вышло. Дженсен взял у него бутылку.

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

\- Неправда, - радостно сказал Джаред. - Так, где дистанционка? Мы еще успеем посмотреть остаток игры.

\- Какой игры?

\- Моряки против Пасторов, - Джаред нашел пульт и нажал кнопку включения. Конец восьмого иннинга, Пасторы ведут 4-2.

\- Чувак, - уточнил Дженсен, - ты серьезно приперся сюда, чтобы посмотреть последний иннинг весенней тренировочной игры?

\- У тебя телек больше моего!

\- Ага, на дюйм.

\- На очень важный дюйм, - заверил его Джаред. - А еще я хотел поизмываться над твоим похмельем. Не забывай. Так вот, пиво есть?

Дженсен застонал.

\- Лучшее средство от похмелья - продолжение пьянки, - Джаред порылся в холодильнике и триумфально воздел вверх бутылку с длинным горлышком. - Ха!

\- А другое лучшее средство от похмелья - наблевать тебе на лицо, - проворчал Дженсен и плюхнулся обратно на диван, чтобы посмотреть бейсбол.

*

К моменту окончания игры Джаред прикончил пиво и развалился на подушках. Дженсен не знал никого, кто мог бы занимать столько места, сколько Джаред, он расплывался как пролитое на пол молоко, заливающееся под холодильник и, скорее всего, порастающее плесенью, пока его не уберут. Дженсен мог поклясться, что сначала они сидели на противоположных концах дивана и Джаред вроде не двигался, но теперь каким-то непостижимым образом их ноги оказались прижаты друг к другу, и Дженсен ощущал это каждой клеточкой тела. Он изо всех сил не смотрел вниз, уставившись вместо того в рекламу Наваристого супа Кемпбелла, как будто она изумительна даже при восемьдесят третьем просмотре.

А затем Джаред сказал:

\- Эй. 

И Дженсен зачем-то посмотрел на него.

Ближе стала не только нога Джареда. Он всем телом прижался практически вплотную к Дженсену, а также закинул руку на спинку дивана за его головой. Если бы Дженсен хотел отодвинуться, ему дали достаточно времени для этого. Впрочем, двигаться он не стал.

\- Ты хочешь? - спросил Джаред.

\- Хм, - промычал Дженсен. В его черепе плескалось все еще слишком много алкоголя и слишком мало мыслей. Ему стоило бы паниковать, определенно стоило бы, но когда он открыл рот снова, раздалось лишь короткое, - ага. 

Джаред не терял времени, лишь сверкнул улыбкой, пробравшей Дженсена до самых пяток, и приступил к делу.

Поцелуй вышел не особо хорошим. Дженсен повернул шею лишь в последний момент, так что Джаред попал скорее в его подбородок, чем в рот. К тому же Дженсен брился последний раз несколько дней назад, и губы Джареда прошлись по жесткой щетине.

Короткий смех - и Дженсен наклонил голову, а Джаред потянулся повыше, и все получилось, губы встретились, рты округлились так, чтобы соприкасаться языками, жар, скольжение, все такое. Джаред обхватил руками лицо Дженсена, поглаживая большими пальцами щетину, и именно из-за этого Дженсен отстранился.

\- Боже мой, Джаред, - от уголка его рта протянулась ниточка слюны. Дженсен очень хотел потянуться и стереть ее. Джаред убрал руку от лица Дженсена, но оставил ее на спинке дивана, заключая его в угол - Дженсену некуда отодвинуться, у него есть лишь пара дюймов, а дальше - только если падать с дивана. Он не собирался так поступать, но вдруг ощутил неотступное желание разобраться:

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

Джаред вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Тебе не нравится? Потому что если нет, то давай не будем. Я серьезно, Дженсен.

\- Нет! - быстро и не задумываясь прервал его Дженсен. - Я не о том. Просто… Что ты здесь _делаешь_? В смысле… - он сделал какой-то неопределенный жест рукой, - ну, _делаешь_.

Мгновение Джаред озадаченно смотрел на него. Дженсен только начал подозревать, что один из них - то ли он, то ли Джаред - клинический идиот, а скорее всего, даже оба сразу, когда Джаред расплылся в улыбке.

\- Ты спрашиваешь о серьезности моих намерений, Дженсен? - довольно спросил он. - Иными словами, сделаю ли я тебя честной женщиной?

\- _Нет_ , - выразительно сказал Дженсен.

\- Можно я тогда буду звать тебя миссис Дженсен Падалеки?

\- Черта с два.

\- Ну же, не будь букой. Дженни Падалеки! Отлично же звучит, нет?

Этого парня даже пытаться прервать не стоит, когда он входит в раж, так что Дженсен просто переждал, затем сглотнул и повторил:

\- Чувак, серьезно. Что мы делаем? - он не отрывал взгляда от родинки у краешка рта Джареда, пока лицо того не дернулось, и он заговорил:

\- Не знаю, - медленно отозвался Джаред. - Но могу предложить заказать пиццу, посмотреть “Смертельное оружие”, а потом я надеру тебе задницу в “Guitar Hero”.

\- Размечтался, - фыркнул Дженсен, но по лицу Джареда он знал, что тот понял, что он имел в виду на самом деле: _Да, это звучит правильно._

*

Обычно если ты начинаешь дурачиться со своим коллегой, являющимся по совместительству твоим лучшим другом, а также парнем, в какой-то момент стоит это обсудить. Но на деле Дженсен совершенно согласен с Дином насчет “никаких телячьих нежностей”, потому что не говорить об этом тоже отлично работало.

Через неделю съемок они с Джаредом сидели в его трейлере, ожидая продолжения рабочего дня. Режиссер Дэвид, возможно, слишком много времени провел под холодным дождем без кофе: он отослал Джареда и Дженсена прочь, приговаривая “здесь должно быть больше грязи, больше”, хотя Дженсен и так совершенно уверен, что они просто уплывут, если дождь не прекратится. Впрочем, в то же время Дженсен надеялся, что Дэвид будет ждать грязи как можно дольше, потому что в этом случае Дженсен успеет еще несколько раз надрать Джареду задницу в “Super Smash Brothers”.

\- Чувак, ты что, не можешь купить в трейлер Playstation? - простонал Джаред. - Я уверен, N64 появилась на свет тогда, когда я еще в материнской утробе был!

\- Только в том случае, если ты родился в 1996, - возразил Дженсен. - Смотри-ка, - его Кирби поднял бейсбольную биту и хорошенько отшлепал ей Донки Конга Джареда.

\- Сколько часов своей жизни ты потратил на эту игру?

\- Ты бесишься, потому что твои лапы слишком большие для этого джойстика.

Донки Конг двинулся боком, размахивая руками, что позволило Кирби снова убить его - в семнадцатый раз подряд.

\- Черт побери, - выругался Джаред. - Меня побил дурацкий плюшевый шарик!

\- Даже если ты выбираешь самого большого персонажа, ты не обязательно выиграешь, чувак, - Дженсен дождался, пока Донки Конг снова плюхнется на платформу, и треснул его веером - и это самое унизительное, что только можно придумать. Серьезно, бумажным веером.

\- На самом деле, чем больше, _тем лучше_ , - сказал Джаред и опрокинул Дженсена спиной на диван.

\- Самая идиотская фраза на свете, чувак, - начал было говорить Дженсен, но Джаред прервал его своей попыткой дотянуться языком до его гланд. У Джареда пугающе длинный язык, и Дженсену нравилось ощущение, как он скользил у него во рту.

Джаред отстранился на секунду, наверное, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Дженсен, даже не задумываясь, опустился на пол.

\- Что ты… ох, - проговорил Джаред, когда Дженсен толчком раздвинул его колени и устроился между ними. Диван немного низковат, так что угол получался неправильным, поэтому Дженсен пихал Джареда в бок, пока тот не понял и не сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы стало удобнее.

\- Ты когда-нибудь уже это делал? - спросил Джаред.

\- Хм, - отозвался Дженсен, расстегивая молнию на его джинсах и стягивая их вниз. Белья под ними не оказалось. У него уже стоял, член был красным и толстым - как и у Дженсена, которому джинсы сейчас его ужасно зажимали - и сочился смазкой.

\- Делал! - радостно воскликнул Джаред. - Кому? Розенбауму?

\- Гадость какая, чувак, - поморщился Дженсен и всосал член Джареда. И да, он уже это делал - если ты постоянно слышишь, что у тебя минетный рот, когда-нибудь ты решишься проверить это утверждение на практике, - но никогда с кем-то знакомым, и никогда - трезвым. А еще он не собирался сообщать Джареду, потому что был вполне уверен, что тот и так об этом знает, а если и не знает, то его эго и без того определенно не нуждается в подкормке: член у Джареда охуенно большой. Он взял его только примерно наполовину с первого раза. Он обернул пальцы вокруг основания и покатал яйца.

\- А, плевать, - простонал Джаред. - Ты же снимался в Днях.

Дженсен отстранился и спокойно посмотрел на него.

\- Чувак, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, или нет?

\- Хм, - пожал плечами Джаред.

\- Понял, отлично, я пошел, - пошутил Дженсен и сделал вид, что встает. Но у Джареда руки какие-то километровые просто: он дотянулся до него, схватил и уронил обратно.

Дженсен вопросительно изогнул бровь:

\- Извиняться за эту хрень собираешься?

Джаред переместил Дженсена себе на колени и засунул руку в его штаны.

\- Я прошу прощения?

Дженсен выругался, содрал с себя джинсы и ткнул Джареда в живот.

\- Самое дерьмовое извинение, что я слышал в своей жизни, - простонал он.

\- А если я тебе отсосу, лучше будет?

Дженсен задумчиво поерзал на члене Джареда.

\- Возможно. Если проглотишь.

\- Думаю, я могу что-нибудь придумать по этому поводу.

Дженсен застонал, когда Джаред подтолкнул его снизу и перевернул на спину, пристраиваясь между его коленей. Дженсен истекал смазкой уже, кажется, год, так что он типа надеялся, что фонтан спермы выбьет Джареду глаз.

\- Как ты относишься к зубам? - спросил Джаред, выдыхая на член Дженсена.

\- К зубам? - тупо переспросил тот.

Джаред всосал его член и легонько коснулся зубами ствола, лишь чуть-чуть нажимая той частью, где его нижние зубы были не так чтобы ровными. И да, Дженсен уже это делал, но и Джаред явно не являлся новичком: он двигался исключительно правильно, острота его зубов добавляла замечательных ощущений, а затем он принялся сосать кончик, лизать по выступающей венке, и все это точно должно убить Дженсена еще до того, как все закончится, абсолютно, стопроцентно должно.

Джаред взял его полностью, на мгновение пропустив глубоко в глотку, и Дженсен постыдно быстро спустил ему в рот. Джаред проглотил большую часть, но пара капель все же попала на подбородок, и Дженсен подтянул его к себе, слизывая остатки и целуя его в губы.

Дженсену слишком лениво двигаться, он чувствовал себя слишком разнеженным, практически вросшим в диван, но ему и не надо было вставать, чтобы дотянуться до члена Джареда.

Джаред подавился вдохом и сказал:

\- Да-да, вот так, только сжимай чуть сильнее, когда двигаешь рукой вверх, давай, - и Дженсен так и сделал: он принялся дрочить ему сильно и быстро. Джаред выгнулся, кончая, открывая шею для поцелуев. Дженсен хотел бы оставить засосы, достаточно явные, чтобы гримеры их точно не пропустили; и внезапность этой потребности застала его врасплох. Впрочем, все уже и так кончено, и он не поддался этому желанию.

Джаред тяжело дышал в диванную обивку.

\- Охренеть, - растягивая звуки, пробормотал он. - Как думаешь, у нас есть пара минут на душ, пока не нужно будет возвращаться?

Как по указке, раздались два отрывистых стука в дверь.

\- Джаред, Дженсен, вы оба там? Дэвид сказал вернуться на площадку в течение пяти минут!

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул. Значит, придется обойтись полотенцами.

*

Первое, что сделал Джаред, когда они возвратились с зимнего хиатуса первого сезона, - затащил Дженсен в магазин мобильных телефонов и купил самый дешевый предоплаченный аппарат, что смог найти. В тот момент это казалось бессмысленным - у обоих и так уже были мобильники, - но после пары часов и пары пива Джаред все объяснил:

\- Это для того, чтобы над Крипке подшутить, - и Дженсен уверен, что это самая лучшая идея _в мире_.

Оказалось, что Джаред скрытый параноик, или он просто очень хотел быть шпионом в детстве, потому что они меняли сим-карту после каждого звонка. Геморрой полнейший, так что Дженсен не давал Джареду часто издеваться над Крипке по телефону, но на дворе вечер субботы, они уже опрокинули несколько кружек пива, так что когда Джаред зарылся в ящик возле их стола и триумфально выудил оттуда маленький аппарат, трудно было ему отказать.

\- Ну ладно, Дженсен, - произнес Джаред, устраивая мобильник между ними. - Момент истины. Кем ты будешь на этот раз?

Дженсен в раздумьях сделал еще глоток пива.

\- Чубаккой, - он запрокинул голову и заблеял.

\- Чувак, - восхитился Джаред, - мне даже страшно, как хорошо это у тебя получается.

\- Луууууууууууууууууул, - ответил Дженсен. - А что насчет тебя?

Джаред вскочил на ноги, встал на цыпочки, затем сгорбил спину, скрутил пальцы в подобие когтей и завибрировал с широко раскрытым ртом.

\- А из тебя получается до нелепости хороший велоцираптор, - признал Дженсен. - Хотя это меня почему-то не удивляет. Но ты же понимаешь, что Крипке не прочувствует полного эффекта по телефону, да? Если мы только видео ему не пришлем, но это вроде как уничтожит всю эту штуку с анонимностью.

\- А знаешь, что? - парировал Джаред. - Смертельная битва, велоцираптор против Чубакки. Чуви просто _разорвет_ , - он нажал на кнопку громкой связи и набрал номер один на быстром наборе - в списке контактов был один только Крипке, - и они принялись ждать.

Что несказанно радовало, Крипке всегда брал трубку. Просто _всегда_. У Дженсена есть основания подозревать, что чувак никогда в жизни не видел неотвеченных звонков. Так что да, два гудка - и раздался голос Крипке:

\- Алло?

\- Браааааааааааааааааааал, - проблеял Дженсен.

\- Простите, кто это?

\- Ка-ку-ку-ку, - провибрировал Джаред.

\- Сигнал пропадает, - сказал Крипке.

\- Мрууууууууууууу, - настойчиво проговорил Дженсен. - Мраааааааааааауу!

\- Наверное, вы ошиблись номером, - предположил Крипке.

Однако пока он не отсоединился, Джаред решил испробовать боевой клич велоцираптора и набросился на руку Дженсена с когтями. В середине его движения на линии стало тихо - Дженсен заметил, как экран загорелся синим, когда Крипке положил трубку - но это и к лучшему, потому что на полпути велоцираптор превратился обратно в Джареда и зашелся смехом.

\- Было просто _потрясающе_ , - каркнул он. - Знаешь, Крипке будет теперь стоять еще минуты три, в недоумении разглядывая телефон.

\- Ставлю десятку, что ты не сможешь сохранить спокойное лицо, когда Крипке расскажет об этом завтра, - предложил Дженсен.

\- Ставлю десятку, что смогу заставить тебя кончить быстрее, чем за две минуты, - парировал Джаред.

У Дженсена и так уже почти стояло с того момента, когда Джаред вошел в дверь, но даже как-то нелепо, что кровь может устремиться вниз настолько стремительно.

\- Еще раз, а в чем смысл был изображать велоцираптора всем телом?

\- Вживался в персонажа, - ответил Джаред. - По-настоящему, знаешь ли, _почувствовал_ себя динозавром, - он зарычал, расслабил лицо и предпринял доблестную, хоть и безуспешную, попытку скрутить на бок челюсть, затем лизнул рот Дженсена.

\- Чувак. Ты зовешь себя динозавром, а затем хочешь, чтобы я с тобой целовался?

Джаред издал трель и всосал язык Дженсена, и, ух ты, внезапно у Дженсена нет ну вообще никаких возражений.

*

Во вторую субботу апреля Дженсен затащил Джареда с собой на игру в гольф. На улице градусов шестьдесят, и воздух казался тяжелым от влажности; верхушки деревьев впереди по курсу терялись в тумане. Дженсен нагнулся, чтобы поставить мяч на подставку, и вжал пальцы на деревянной тройке, готовясь к удару.

Дженсен уже почти замахнулся, когда Джаред прервал его вопросом:

\- Знаешь, что самое лучшее в гольфе?

Дженсен опустил клюшку.

\- Чувак, не возражаешь?

\- Карты, - продолжил Джаред. - Эй, не хочешь погонять? Могу поспорить, что если мы позвоним управляющему, сможем раздобыть для тебя еще один.

Дженсен проигнорировал его и снова прицелился. Он чуть-чуть поторопился, и это все вина Джареда; ему нужно было успеть, пока тот снова его не отвлечет. Удар не так чтобы потрясающий, но хотя бы в нужном направлении. Сойдет.

\- Твой ход? - предложил Дженсен.

\- Не. Я тут лишь затем, чтобы ты свои шары не растерял или еще чего-нибудь, - ухмыльнулся Джаред и хлебнул лимонада.

Дженсен наблюдал, как двигался его кадык, когда он сглатывал.

\- Что, тебе это действительно необходимо, пусть даже ты все утро сидел ровно на заднице?

\- Смотреть за тем, как ты играешь в гольф, требует определенных усилий, - ответил Джаред. - Равно как и вести карт на скорости ноль целых две десятых мили в час.

\- Ты выказываешь заметное самообладание, не вдавливая педаль в пол, - согласился Дженсен.

Джаред отсалютовал ему лимонадом.

\- Вот видишь! Совершенно необходимо. Ну что, теперь будем играть в “найди мяч”?

\- Играть ты отказываешься только потому, что боишься, что я тебе задницу надеру, - сообщил ему Дженсен. - И тут ты прав. Я бы себя тоже боялся.

\- Ты что, на слабо меня берешь?

\- Не-а. Апорт, мальчик для мячиков.

\- _Отлично_ , - сузил глаза Джаред, достал мяч из кармана и выбрал короткую клюшку из сумки Дженсена. - Я вот эту хочу? 

\- Ага, именно ее, - согласился Дженсен. - Отличный выбор. Расправь плечи и перенеси вес, когда…

\- Давай я просто ударю? Для этого требуется много концентрации, - Джаред мертвой хваткой вцепился в клюшку и уставился на мяч так, будто хотел сдвинуть его силой мысли.

\- Определенно, - ответил Дженсен. - Выглядит очень выматывающе.

\- Наверное, после этого мне еще бутылка лимонада понадобится.

\- Хорошо, что ты захватил целых восемь штук.

\- Это точно, - Джаред размахнулся. Он не в такой уж и плохой форме, за исключением той части, когда попытался выполнить плоский удар при помощи короткой клюшки: мяч выстрелил ярдов на двадцать и зарылся в землю.

Джаред уставился на дорожку.

\- Хм. Наверное, не так должно было выйти, да?

Дженсен ухитрился досчитать до пяти, прежде чем громко заржать.

\- Нормуль. Просто тебе удался худший плоский удар, что я видел. Но могу дать тебе фору! Девяносто миллиардов где-нибудь.

\- Я твой заднице фору дам.

\- Слабенько, чувак, охуительно _слабенько_.

Джаред рванул к нему с клюшкой наперевес, и Дженсен отшатнулся с его пути.

\- Эй, а ты резвый для такого старика!

Всего через полсекунды возмущенного сопения Джаред притиснул Дженсена к боку карта, сжимая в кулаке полу его рубашки.

\- Может, забьем уже на этот гольф?

\- Мы же только на четвертой лунке! - вскинулся Дженсен.

\- Мне типа плевать, - Джаред притиснул его ближе, притираясь твердеющим членом о его бедро. Теплый апрельский денек, множество людей решили поиграть в гольф, а они с Джаредом еще не дошли до стадии открытых отношений. Группа за ними могла нагнать в любую минуту, и они увидят, как Джаред толкается в него, и у Дженсена…

...встало от одной лишь мысли об этом. Боже правый.

\- Сколько там лунок нам осталось? Четырнадцать?

\- Пять, - ответил Дженсен. - Я и не планировал пройти все восемнадцать с тобой на хвосте. Мне на это неделя бы потребовалась.

\- А ты уверен, что хочешь даже с этими пятью разобраться? - выдохнул Джаред в шею Дженсена. Похоже, нервные окончания в том участке кожи соединялись напрямую с членом, потому что он дернулся в тот же момент.

\- Ладно, уболтал, - севшим голосом проговорил Дженсен. - Пошли.

Они удачно вернулись в дом Джареда, но задачка эта была не из легких. Дженсен засунул клюшку обратно в сумку и пустил Джареда за руль карта, полностью забивая на манеру езды своего коллеги и на таблички “Ограничение по скорости: 5 миль в час”, развешанные по всему пути. Джаред тоже не тормозил, выжимая десятку на тех дорожках, где ранее Дженсен ехал на пределе или даже ниже, но если бы он замедлился - Дженсен мог бы не справиться. Он вцепился в сидение и не смотрел на Джареда все время пути.

Дженсен не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени требуется на дорогу от гольф-клуба до дома, он знал лишь то, что что-то вибрировало в воздухе между ними, тесно связывая их воедино, и только Джаред свернул на подъездную дорожку, они впились друг в друга, целуясь так неистово, что поцелуи казались скорее укусами. Они едва выбрались из машины. Джаред шарил в поисках ключей, пока Дженсен пытался расстегнуть ему ширинку на крыльце, а затем Дженсен чуть не сломал ногу, запнувшись о собаку.

\- Черт побери, - выругался Дженсен, снова утверждаясь на ногах.

\- Так, я… дай мне их выпустить, хорошо? - собаки скулили и настойчиво толкали Джареда. - Две секунды.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дженсен.

Джаред откинул волосы с лица, быстро ему улыбнулся и пошел за собаками к выходу на задний дворик. У Дженсена оставалась секунда на то, чтобы задуматься, что они тут делают, но затем захлопнулась дверь, и Джаред снова вторгся в его личное пространство слишком быстро, чтобы о чем-то размышлять - но желание прошило внутренности Дженсена, и не было никаких причин останавливаться.

\- Спальня, - сказал он.

Глаза Джареда потемнели.

\- Да. Боже, да.

Каким-то образом они преодолели коридор - Дженсен честно не знал, как, помнил лишь, что двигался наощупь. Затем они оказались в спальне, и, может быть, Джаред действительно мог двигать предметы силой мысли, потому что Дженсен лишь моргнул, а они уже лежали обнаженными и в постели. По ощущениям, он опрокинул уже стопки четыре текилы, в его животе разливалось тепло, но никакой дымки в голове. Кровь Дженсена, казалось, следовала за руками Джареда, когда они двигались по его телу, чередуя легкие касания с уверенными поглаживаниями, ниже по бедру и заднице, а затем Джаред замер.

Мгновение колебания, когда Джаред просто дышал в рот Дженсена - момент, когда они могли все переиначить, когда Дженсен мог запаниковать и все прекратить. Но он чувствовал дыхание Джареда, и тут нет никакого выбора, на самом-то деле.

\- Да, давай, вперед, - сказал Дженсен. - У тебя есть все необходимое?

Джаред кивнул, потянулся к тумбочке и зубами надорвал извлеченный из нее конвертик презерватива. Он покрыл пальцы смазкой и толкнулся указательным пальцем в задницу Дженсена. Тесно, но Дженсен мог это выдержать; он выгнулся так, чтобы Джаред вошел глубже, затем тот добавил еще один палец. Джаред согнул пальцы, точно зная, что нужно. Он явно уже это делал, точно уже трахал парня пальцами, а затем Дженсена накрыло осознанием - _Чад!_ \- и лучше бы он об этом не вспоминал, потому что, серьезно, этот пункт находится довольно-таки высоко в его списке “не хочу думать об этом во время секса”. Потому что именно этим они и собираются заняться, сексом: чем-то это отличалось от всего того, что было у них прежде, от всего, что уже случалось в жизни Дженсена. От этой мысли во рту пересохло.

Он вжимался лицом в постель Джареда, ощущая запах его кондиционера для белья, когда Джаред толкнулся в него. Дженсен чувствовал себя переполненным, колечко мышц растянулось явно сильнее, чем стоило бы.

Момент острой боли, и Дженсен выдавил:

\- Стой, постой секунду.

Джаред остановился.

\- Ты в порядке? - его голос натянут как струна, и, боже мой, Дженсен знал это ощущение: если ты сейчас же не двинешься, ты просто умрешь, и он впечатлен выдержкой Джареда.

\- Да, - выдохнул Дженсен. - Да. Давай.

А затем Джаред вошел на всю длину. Все так же охуенно больно, но Джаред начал вбиваться в него, и безумие просто, как быстро все стало хорошо, а потом даже еще лучше: Джаред трахал его в том же ритме, в котором Дженсен толкался в кровать, Джаред ровно ругался ему в ухо, с волос Джареда капал пот на шею Дженсена.

\- Какой же ты, Дженсен, охуеть, - повторял Джаред, проводя губами по горлу Дженсена. Дженсен выгнулся, чтобы подставить еще больше участков шеи, и в итоге они встретились в мокром поцелуе. Впрочем, они постоянно забывали, что целуются, потому что Джаред не прекращал его трахать, в заднице горел жар, а простыни Джареда просто _идеально_ терлись о крепко стоящий член.

Джаред прикусил ухо Дженсена и спросил:

\- Собираешься кончить прямо на мою кровать? - и все: четыре миллиона нитей сплелись в простыню, а Дженсен просто залил их все спермой.

Джаред все еще не выходил из него.

\- Ты где-нибудь на этой неделе кончить собираешься? - уточнил Дженсен.

\- Если бы чуть больше двигался, ты бы очень помог.

Но Дженсену слишком хорошо, чтобы двигаться.

\- Не-а. Я просто буду лежать здесь и думать об Англии.

Однако Англия-то далеко, а вот Джаред совсем рядом, и он выдыхает:

\- Засранец, - и кончает глубоко в его заднице, затем падая на спину Дженсена. - Ох, а вот это было _изнурительно_ , - сказал Джаред, перекатываясь.

Задница Дженсен отозвалась на то, что Джаред вышел из него. Впрочем, отозвалась в хорошем смысле - скорее, напоминанием, что они только что делали. В его животе снова разлилось текильное тепло.

\- Изнурительнее гольфа?

Джаред прикинул.

\- Где-то так же, - он кинул завязанный презерватив в корзину, затем прижался к боку Дженсена и довольно выдохнул.

Дженсен потыкал его в ребра.

\- Чувак, ты что, спать собрался? Еще и полудня нет!

\- Именно. Тихий час!

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, но он должен был признать, что сон действительно не помешал бы, к тому же Джаред и так уже растянулся на мокром. Надо брать то, что само идет в руки.

*

На Пасху не снимали большую часть недели, так что Дженсен и Джаред полетели в Лос-Анджелес. Дженсен не был там с Рождества, но снова почувствовать себя старым знакомым в городе очень просто: маленькие бары и безумные бездомные на Бульваре Голливуд, все в упаковке из пятнадцатиградусной промозглости и бесконечных магистралей.

В первый же вечер в городе Дженсен затащил Джареда на концерт Стива. Дженсен, надвинув бейсбольную кепку, прислонился к стене и наблюдал за тем, как Джаред легко флиртовал с женщиной рядом с ним. Джаред встал так, чтобы заслонять Дженсена от остальной части бара, и Дженсен расслабился, ощущая, как музыка проходит через его уши по всему телу. Он смотрел на отражения Стива и группы в витрине бара, за которой сновали машины, затем улыбнулся, почувствовав, как рука Джареда сжала его ладонь.

После концерта они отправились к Стиву. Там уже развлекались без малого дюжина человек, в основном женщины, все уже прилично набравшиеся. Дженсен отрыл пару бутылок пива и сорвал крышки о край стола. Джаред уже занял диван. Устроившаяся на подлокотнике девушка глядела на него так, будто в любую секунду он мог взбудораженно взмахнуть рукой и вырубить ее, и, надо признать, это было не так уж и маловероятно, потому что Джаред смотрел трансляцию Троицы “Поднимите руки к Господу и помолитесь со мной” и повторял все движения на экране, будто это какая-то религиозная аэробика.

Дженсен ступней отпихнул ногу Джареда, плюхнулся на оставленный для него свободным угол дивана и передал Джареду одно пиво.

\- За целительную силу нашего Господа-Спасителя Иисуса Христа! - выдал Джаред, чокаясь с Дженсеном бутылками, и вылакал сразу половину.

\- А знаешь, что будет еще круче? - спросил Стив, нависая над Дженсеном и кивая в сторону телевизора. Он сложил вместе большой и указательный пальцы и прижал к губам.

\- _Отлично_ , - согласился Джаред, складывая руки, чтобы молиться вместе с трансляцией.

Стив вернулся с зажигалкой Зиппо, кокосом, висящим на проволочке, и огромным бонгом в форме груди. 

\- Мальчики, познакомьтесь с Шарлоттой и Кристиной, - сказал Стив, показывая сначала на левую грудь, потом на правую.

\- Очень рад, - кивнул Дженсен.

\- А где бонг для девочек в форме члена? - спросил Джаред.

Стив сжал ширинку.

\- Вот тут.

\- Ты мудр, Стив Карлсон, - уважительно заметил Джаред.

\- Знаю, - Стив передал бонг Дженсену и поднял кокос на ладони. - Смотрите, - он подцепил крючок на боку, и кокос разделился на две равные части, открыв внушительный запас травы внутри. Стив покачал контейнером и добавил: - А еще это лифчик, - он поднес обе половинки кокоса к груди.

Джаред смотрел на все влюбленными глазами.

\- Поразительно. У меня слов нет.

\- Давай запалим эту хрень, - расплылся в улыбке Стив. Он поднес зажигалку к бонгу, затянулся и передал Джареду.

Затяжки из сиськобонга просто какие-то _громадные_. Дженсен кончиком пальца водил круги по соску Шарлотты, затем выдохнул и столкнулся коленом с ногой Джареда. Все, он уже готов. Джаред поднял лифчик-кокос с пола и попробовал надеть его на себя. Однако лямки запутались, так что он просто повесил его на шею, и половинки сталкивались друг с другом, когда он двигался.

На экране телепроповедник с розовыми волосами говорил:

\- Вы чувствуете, братья и сестры? Дух Господа нашего Иисуса Христа спускается с небес, чтобы спасти души даже самых порочных грешников…

\- Чувствую, - провозгласил Джаред, прижимая руки к экрану. - А вы чувствуете Святой Дух?

Дженсен сдвинулся вперед. Экран под его пальцами был теплым и не совсем сплошным, будто он мог протолкнуть руки сквозь него.

\- _Вы чувствуете силу Господа?_ \- взывал телепроповедник. - _Чувствуете?_

\- Чувствую! - орал Джаред. - Чувствую!

Дженсен передвинул руку поближе к ладони Джареда. Он подумал, что быть может, их руки сольются вместе, если они достаточно долго продержат их так, протолкнутся через экран телевизора и попадут в студию трансляции Троицы.

\- А знаете, что совсем-совсем круто? - вопросил Стив с пола. - Вафли.

*

Джаред затащил Дженсена в Грув сразу после воскресного полудня, мотивируя тем, что:

\- День рождения Мэган совсем скоро! Нужно что-то ей купить.

\- Ты просто на скачущие фонтаны полюбоваться хочешь.

\- Там и магазины есть, вообще-то, - обиделся Джаред. - И трамвайчик.

\- Ты на трамвайчике покататься решил? - выгнул бровь Дженсен.

\- ...нет, - уклончиво замялся Джаред.

Они все же постояли перед фонтанами несколько минут, наблюдая за солнечными бликами на поверхности воды. Небо ясное, на небе ни облачка, и даже намека на смог нет. Джаред перегнулся через ограждение к фонтану. Рядом с ним младенец тянул руку и лепетал:

\- Ва-ва! Ва-ва!

Дженсен внимательно осмотрел их обоих и сказал:

\- Смотри-ка, это ты и мини-ты.

\- А? - через мгновение отвлекся от фонтана Джаред.

\- Тебе на самом деле года _два_ , да? - хихикнул Дженсен.

\- Эй, ну же, не так уж я плох! - возразил Джаред, вытянув три пальца. - Мне тлииии!

Дженсен вздохнул.

Джаред просиял.

\- И вообще, есть хочу! Кильбасу.

\- И я куплю ее тебе, потому что?..

\- Я сострою щенячьи глазки.

Дженсен снова вздохнул.

Джаред торжествующе вскинул кулак в воздух.

\- Победа за мной!

После этого они бродили по магазинам. В итоге Джаред купил Мэган новый iPod в магазине Apple, хотя легко мог заказать его в интернете - но, конечно же, тогда бы он не увидел скачущих фонтанов.

В конце концов они шли в сторону Фейрфакса без особой цели. Малышка лет десяти опознала Джареда возле магазина “Американская девочка”.

\- Господи, это же Дин! - пискнула она, и оба обернулись, но, разумеется, она имела в виду Дина Форестера и его неизменную прическу. Джаред улыбнулся ей и даже разрешил ее подруге сфотографировать их вместе. Как только они разошлись, Джаред повернулся и сказал:

\- А знаешь? К черту Грув. Есть хочешь?

Дженсен окинул его пристальным взглядом.

\- Чувак. Ты хот-дог сожрал где-то с час назад всего!

\- Вот именно, уже целый час прошел! Умираю с голода, пошли.

В паре кварталов от Грува располагалась длинная цепочка ресторанов эфиопской кухни, перемежаемых магазинчиками обуви за пять долларов и прачечными самообслуживания с решетками на окнах. Местечко, на котором остановился Джаред, сияло надписью _“Для всех! Органическая пища! Для веганов!”_ , но Джаред клялся, что там хорошо.

\- Раньше мы часто сюда с Сэнди ходили. В смысле, как минимум, раза два.

\- Действительно часто, - согласился Дженсен.

Интерьер оказался скорее лос-анджелесским, чем эфиопским: белые стены и светлые деревянные столы. Джаред попросил столик у окна, чтобы любоваться, как машины ползут в сторону Файрфакса. Дженсен заказал номер 14, оказавшийся смесью овощей и риса с густым соусом. Джаред, сидевший напротив, с головокружительной скоростью тараторил какую-то историю о его брате Джеффе и окуневой рыбалке, не трудясь достаточно пережевать пищу. Дженсен слушал скорее его голос, чем слова, так что, наверное, дело в ритме речи, в модуляциях тона, но только тогда Дженсен осознал, почему ему так тепло в душе.

Он влюбился в Джареда.

Произошло это прямо в кульминации истории Джареда, что-то о том, что Джефф слишком сильно тянул рыбу на себя и перевалился через борт лодки. Тут Дженсен должен был засмеяться, но вместо этого он просто тупо уставился на Джареда.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? - спросил Джаред. Его голос отдался прямо в члене Дженсена - так случалось уже не в первый раз, - но от этого звука ему также захотелось широко улыбнуться Джареду в ответ, может быть, подержаться за руки и поцеловать его в губы. Полный, чрезвычайный пиздец.

\- Да, нормально. Так что, Джефф свалился с лодки и вырубился, да?

Через мгновение Джаред ответил:

\- Ага, вырубился где-то на секунду, но все сложилось удачно. Правда, мы его подкалывать еще долго будем. Нет, ну серьезно - долбаный _окунь_!

Дженсен разорвал в клочья салфетку на коленях и постарался снова научиться дышать.

*

Чуть позже Джаред должен был встретиться с Сэнди в “Coffee Bean”, так что он высадил Дженсена возле его квартиры.

\- Позвонить, как я освобожусь? - спросил Джаред.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Дженсен.

Как только Джаред ушел, Дженсен поднялся наверх и вытошнил все содержимое желудка в кухонную раковину. Он промыл рот водой, затем очень тихо присел на диван и постарался не думать ни о чем. Это удавалось ему примерно секунд пятнадцать.

Так никогда не было раньше. Он влюблялся в Кристи Денслоу в старшей школе, или, по крайней мере, это казалось похожим на любовь, когда она с расширенными глазами терлась о него на заднем сидении его машины после тренировки чирлидеров, нашептывая ему, как сильно ей это нравится. А еще некоторое время с Джоанной, тонкой, красивой спутницей на публике; несколько фраз на вечеринке, и все в ажуре, она запускала руку ему в штаны и делала отличные минеты в темных спальнях (Дженсен никогда не спрашивал, чьих). Были и другие, на более короткий срок и менее запомнившиеся, но никто из них ни капли не походил на Джареда, сидевшего напротив него и мочившего какие-то приколы про брата и рыбалку на окуня; на Джареда, позвонившего через тридцать секунд после выхода из квартиры Дженсена, чтобы сказать, что запихнул свои грязные носки в слив ванны и включил воду, потому что “Я Мокрый Бандит, сучка!”; на Джареда, вырубавшегося на диване рядом с ним за игрой в Madden и медленно расплывающегося в широкой улыбке, когда просыпался от мерных движений ладони Дженсена на своем члене.

Никто другой и близко не походил на Джареда.

*  
Дженсен провел полдня, распаковывая одежду, которую как раз собирался сложить обратно утром, а вторые полдня - пытаясь связаться с Крисом, пока не вспомнил, что тот уехал из города. Дженсен дергался, ему необходимо было чем-то себя занять, так что он позвонил матери. Он вспомнил, почему это плохая мысль, когда через две минуты она спросила:

\- Дженсен, все в порядке? Ты как-то странно говоришь, - и ему пришлось притвориться, что кто-то позвонил в дверь и повесить трубку до того, как она начнет допытываться всерьез.

После этого он сел в машину и позволил движению увлечь себя. Он двинулся по десятому в сторону Санта Моники и поехал на север по PCH к Малибу. Обратно он встал в пробке в Бёрбанке, практически не двигаясь милю за милей; в квартиру он вернулся к семи. Он подумал, что сойдет с ума, если продолжит в том же духе.

Джаред прибыл где-то после восьми. Он не стал стучать, просто открыл дверь своим ключом. Дженсен не обернулся, пока Джаред не положил ему на плечи свои лапы, затем он потянул Джареда к себе и уронил его рядом. Он поцеловал его и растянул себя пальцами Джареда, шипел и подавался ближе, но не произнес ни слова. Ни единого слова.

*

Они вернулись в Ванкувер в понедельник. Джаред вырубился сразу, как они сели в самолет, и Дженсен не стал его будить, хотя весь полет ему нужно было в туалет.

*

В один из дней, когда осталось снять всего несколько сцен, уже загримированные парни сидели и ждали, пока Дженни закончит рисовать синяк на щеке Дженсена. Джаред травил байки, затем на полуслове согнулся, чтобы поиграть со своим ботинком. Дженсен встречал некоторых комаров, которые могли концентрировать внимание подольше.

\- Эй, смотри-ка! - сказал Джаред, снова выпрямляясь на своем стуле. Его голос странно звучал, будто он зажал нос; Дженсен все еще пытался понять, что происходит, когда Джаред откинул голову и высморкал пару желейных мишек.

\- Черт побери! - радостно воскликнул Джаред. - Ты видел?

Дженни очень глубоко вздохнула.

\- И ты терпишь этого парня сколько часов в день?

\- После первого часа они мне доплачивают, - картинно прошептал Дженсен. - За вредность.

\- А еще я могу засунуть кислую соломинку в нос и вытащить ее через рот, - радостно добавил Джаред. - Я тебе показывал? Правда, надо обязательно слизать всю кислоту, иначе будет очень больно.

\- Да-да, продолжай ныть, конечно, - хмыкнул Дженсен.

Джаред быстро перезарядил ноздри и выстрелил мишками Дженсену в лицо.

\- Чувак, так нечестно! Дженни бы меня убила, если бы я двинулся!

\- Чертовски верно, - подтвердила она. - Правда, первым делом я бы Джареда убила, если бы он синяк испортил.

\- Смерть от кисточки для румян, - протянул Дженсен. - Очень неприятно.

В ответ Джаред вытянул желейного мишку изо рта и засунул его в ухо Дженсена.

\- Знаешь, как я это называю? - спросил он, безумно гордый собой, пока Дженсен отплевывался. - Мокрый мишка.

Дженсен швырнул конфету обратно в Джареда, и тот поймал ее ртом. И проглотил.

\- Пожалуйста, - простонал Дженсен, - скажи, что ты этого не сделал.

\- Еще как сделал. До встречи на площадке, - Джаред сверкнул зубами и испарился.

\- Так, по шкале отвратности от одного до десяти, - начал Дженсен.

\- Четверочка где-то, - ответила Дженни. - Ты забыл про тот случай, когда он сплюнул комок мокроты, весьма похожий на использованный презерватив.

\- Моя жизнь была бесконечно лучше, пока ты мне об этом не напомнила.

\- Слопать мокрого желейного мишку? - пожала плечами Дженни. - Довольно-таки обычно.

\- И это самая печальная истина, что я когда-либо слышал.

Дженни потрепала его по плечу и отложила кисти.

\- Ну все, весь в синяках. Сделай их, тигр.

Тем утром они снимали сцену в Импале номер четыре: Дин чуть не погиб, Сэм хотел об этом поговорить, все как обычно. Одно мгновение Джаред вместе с оператором Кайлом бушевал по поводу хоккея, а в следующее уже садился в машину Сэмом Винчестером. Видеть это перевоплощение так же странно, как в первый раз.

Дженсен как правило и сам мог превратиться в Дина очень быстро, но сегодня он испытывал с этим сложности. Все время, что они снимали, он думал лишь о том, как наклониться к соседнему сидению и поцеловать его прямо вот здесь. Сэма, своего экранного брата; Джареда, своего лучшего друга - неважно. Как только он поцелует его, останется только Джаред, Дженсен точно знал это, но сам факт того, что он зациклился на этом посреди съемок, выводил пиздец на новый уровень.

Он ничего не сделал. Он пережил день и сказал Джареду, что у него болит голова, так что он пораньше ляжет.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Джаред, не отпуская руки Дженсена. Ничего нового, Джаред так и раньше делал, и их все равно никто не видел, но Дженсену казалось, что стук его взбесившегося сердца можно услышать и в Каламазу.

\- Да, порядок, - сглотнул комок в горле Дженсен, - полный порядок.

Вот только это ложь.


	2. II

Они закончили съемки в четверг, в конце апреля. На площадку вышли в пять утра, а сейчас стрелка часов уже ушла за полночь: они старались сделать идеальным каждый последний дубль второго сезона, возможно, заключительный и для сериала…

Но в тот момент Дженсен об этом не думал, он лишь старался запихнуть поглубже изматывающую усталость. Сэм улыбался ему, но под улыбкой скрывался Джаред, видимый сильнее, чем обычно, и от этого все встало на свои места: Дженсен почувствовал осветившую лицо Дина улыбку, сначала легкую, затем все более широкую - _“Нам еще есть чем заняться”_ \- захлопнул крышку багажника, и Роберт закричал:

\- Снято! Вот оно, то, что надо!

\- Черт, - проговорил один из операторов. - Мы и правда закончили. Черт побери.

Крипке подошел к ним обоим и сказал:

\- Отличная работа, парни. Это было… да. Ну, теперь можно и домой, - чувак и правда руки выкручивал; Дженсен никогда раньше не видел, чтобы в жизни кто-то так делал, но если кому так и делать, так это Крипке. - Буду на связи. Удачи.

Дженсен не сказал бы наверняка, с ними он сейчас вообще говорит или сам с собой.

После ухода Крипке Джаред переступил с одной ноги на другую и предложил:

\- Эй, а ты не хочешь, ну, я не знаю. Не домой?

\- Ага, - тут же ответил Дженсен. - Точно, да.

Джаред попросил Роба высадить их у первой же круглосуточной забегаловки, что они встретят по дороге. В ней оказались выцветшие желтые обои и дешевые скатерти, Дину бы понравилось.

Адреналин наконец накатил посреди финального дубля, и Дженсен чувствовал Дина Винчестера до кончиков пальцев. Ему казалось, что теперь он может превратиться в него в любой момент - Дин Винчестер был его суперсилой, смутно подумал он, а затем осознал, что ему типа стоило бы спать побольше. Последние несколько недель выдались выматывающими, но в то же время и хорошими, стресс того рода, когда ты набираешь добавки в столовой между дублями и вырубаешься, едва коснувшись головой подушки; нет времени волноваться о будущем или еще о чем-нибудь.

Но теперь они закончили. Он не мог этого почувствовать. Не мог почувствовать, что сможет заснуть до июня.

Он заказал самый большой завтрак в меню и кофе. Джаред повторил его заказ. Дженсен растерзал салфетку на столе в ожидании первой чашки.

\- Итак, - начал Дженсен в тот же момент, когда Джаред произнес “Эй”, и разразился лающим смехом. - Давай ты, - сказал Дженсен, роняя последние клочья салфетки на стол. 

\- Чем собираешься заняться после? В смысле, если… ты знаешь, - никто не произносил этого вслух: _если сериал не продлят, если все закончится вторым сезоном_. Они изо всех сил старались даже не думать об этом, будто, если ходить на цыпочках, вероятности того, что они могут не вернуться осенью, даже не существует.

Но вдруг она существует - в закусочной в стиле Дина Винчестера, где кофе густой, как машинное масло. В это же время в следующем году они могли оказаться где угодно. Возможно, еще в Ванкувере, работая над этим сериалом или над каким-нибудь другим; или в Лос-Анджелесе, ведя переговоры о каком-нибудь фильме; или в Техасе.

Они могут оказаться вообще не вместе.

\- Дженсен? - Джаред странно смотрел на него, и только тогда Дженсен осознал, что ему задали вопрос.

\- Не знаю, - медленно проговорил он. - Быть может, вернусь ненадолго домой? Отдохну? - он сделал слишком быстрый глоток и обжег горло. - Не знаю, правда. А ты?

\- Родео, - тут же ответил Джаред. - Любительское родео.

Дженсен засмеялся, но горло его перехватило; он не хотел думать, почему.

\- Хреново у тебя с родео выйдет.

Он ждал, что Джаред начнет его подначивать - “Ты что, сомневаешься в моих талантах к родео?” - но вместо этого тот просто ответил:

\- Знаю, - тише, чем хоть когда-либо на памяти Дженсена.

Хорошо, что как раз в эту минуту принесли их еду, так что обоим можно было помолчать некоторое время. Дженсену уже не хотелось есть, но он очистил всю тарелку, чтобы занять рот и руки.

Джаред еще гонял ломтики картошки по остаткам яичницы, когда Дженсен закончил с завтраком.

\- Просто, - начал Джаред, - просто дело не только в сериале. Все вместе, - он неопределенно обвел рукой закусочную, окно, Дженсена. - Я никогда не задумывался о том, что все это может закончиться.

Дженсен вилкой снял масло с кончика ножа.

\- Да. Я тоже.

*

Дженсен прибыл в Англию на конценцию Asylum, а Джаред снимался в “Рождественском коттедже” в Ванкувере. Дженсену казалось, что он попал в лимб, его распяли, растянули и надеяться не на что, так что когда Крипке позвонил в конце недели и сказал, что CW продлил “Сверхъестественное” на третий сезон, это несколько выбилось из общей картины. На языке остался странный привкус, точно не радость или облегчение; и только когда Крипке уже повесил трубку, Дженсен осознал, что это отчаянный страх.

Где-то секунды через три позвонил Джаред. 

\- Чувак, надо праздновать. Нажремся так, что имен своих не вспомним.

\- Мы в разных странах, вообще-то, - напомнил Дженсен.

\- Ну да, конечно, - парировал Джаред. - Я в аэропорте Лос-Анджелеса. Ты в Лос-Анджелесе, верно?

\- Да, на весь уикэнд, - Дженсен крепче вцепился в телефон. - Что ты, блядь, забыл в аэропорте Лос-Анджелеса? Ты разве не должен сейчас снимать “Восемь дюжин картин заснеженных домов”?

\- Заткнись, - Дженсен слышал, как Джаред хрустнул костяшками пальцев. - У меня выходные. Приедешь за мной?

\- В твоих интересах ждать меня на тротуаре, вот что я скажу, - сообщил ему Дженсен.

\- Не, я лучше всю ночь буду кататься на багажной ленте. До скорой встречи!

Дженсен улыбался, вешая трубку, но улыбка эта довольно быстро угасла. Сериал продлили на третий сезон. Осенью они вернутся в Ванкувер и остаток года проведут там, и Дженсен все это время будет с Джаредом - и внезапно он ощущает, что это для него _слишком_. Мысль о том, чтобы не быть вместе с Джаредом, тоже была слишком, но перспектива быть вместе теперь почему-то показалась еще хуже, превратившись в совсем иной тип я-не-смогу-этого-вынести, и внезапно ему охуенно страшно стало снова увидеть Джареда.

Однако Джаред и правда ждал на тротуаре, когда Дженсен добрался до места. Должно быть, первый раз в жизни ему не пришлось проезжать по аэропорту минимум четыре раза.

\- Погнали! - заорал Джаред, кидая сумку на заднее сидение.

\- К себе заехать перед началом вечера не хочешь? - предложил Дженсен.

\- Эм, - запнулся Джаред. - Кстати, об этом. Возможно, я продал свою квартиру.

Дженсен подавился вдохом.

\- Что? Когда?

\- Как только узнал, что “Сверхъестественное” продлили, - Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу. - Я решил, что все равно большую часть времени мы проведем в Ванкувере, так что зачем мне квартира, в которой я не буду появляться?

\- И где ты собираешься останавливаться в Лос-Анджелесе?

Джаред смотрел на него как на умственно отсталого, и да, наверное, Дженсен это заслужил.

\- У тебя, чувак. В смысле, если ты не против.

\- А, конечно, не против. Просто… - Дженсен поколебался долю секунды. - Я обещал, что потусуюсь с Крисом на этих выходных. Я ведь давненько их не видел и сказал, что вот как раз и соберемся вместе, так что меня и дома-то не будет в этот раз.

На этот раз замялся Джаред.

\- Правда? А почему раньше не порадовал?

\- А ты почему три недели молчал о том, что тебя взяли в “Рождественский коттедж”?

\- Потому что знал, что ты меня до конца жизни дразнить будешь, - тут же ответил Джаред.

Ну, ладно. Тут он прав.

\- К слову не пришлось просто, - ответил Дженсен. - Смотри, без проблем, оставайся у меня. Точно.

\- Ладно, - осторожно проговорил Джаред, будто хотел добавить еще что-то, но сдерживался.

Дженсен не стал настаивать.

По приезду Дженсен заперся в ванной и бросил в лицо несколько пригоршней воды. Он не справлялся. Он вышел, взял так и не распакованную сумку и снял с крючка ключи от машины.

\- Я просто… Я вернусь, - выпалил он и закрыл за собой дверь, не дожидаясь реакции Джареда, не желая слышать, что тот скажет. Он перепрыгивал через две ступеньки, чтобы избежать встречи, если вдруг Джаред решит догнать его на лифте, и вырулил на улицу, не оглядываясь, одной рукой отключая телефон.

Когда он добрался до многоквартирного дома и увидел припаркованную машину Криса, то облегченно выдохнул и постучался.

Крис, в потертых джинсах и с двухдневной щетиной, предстал перед ним на пороге.

\- Ничего не хочу, возвращайтесь завтра, - невнятно пробубнил он, пытаясь закрыть дверь.

Дженсен подставил ногу в открывшийся проем.

\- Чувак, у тебя что, настолько сильное похмелье?

Крис покосился на него.

\- Дженсен? Ты что тут забыл, блядь?

\- Давно тебя не видел, оказался в городе, так что решил заскочить…

Крис открыл глаза чуть шире.

\- С сумкой наперевес? Тебя что, из квартиры вышибли?

\- Эм, - запнулся Дженсен. - Можно войти?

\- Уже вошел, - внезапно проснулся Крис. - Черт побери, парень. Что ты натворил?

\- Меня не вышибли из квартиры! Я просто оставил там Джареда, потому что этот болван продал свое жилье после того, как наш сериал продлили.

Крис рассеянно почесал голый живот.

\- Кстати, да, мои поздравления. Пиво будешь?

\- Да, - выразительно согласился Дженсен.

Крис хмыкнул и пошел на кухню. Он кинул в Дженсена банку Будвайзера. Теплого. О сегодняшнем дне многое говорил тот факт, что Дженсен без слов открыл ее и отпил.

Крис прикончил собственное пиво за два глотка, смял жестянку о стол и рыгнул.

\- Так что Джаред делает в твоей квартире, пока ты тут?

\- Эм, - сглотнул Дженсен.

Что хорошего в такой долгой дружбе с Крисом - так это то, что он и сам обычно мог понять практически все лишь по тому, как Дженсен краснел.

\- О как, - хмыкнул Крис.

\- Ты меня заставишь говорить об этом? - осторожно спросил Дженсен.

Крис просто посмотрел на него.

\- Еще пива хочешь?

Дженсен еще первое не допил.

\- Да.

Он решил, что не помешает.

\- Так вот, - сказал Крис, уже медленнее поглощая второе пиво. - Диван в твоем распоряжении, но тебе придется выдержать за него бой, - он кивнул в сторону другой комнаты. Стив растянулся так, что ноги свисали с подлокотника, и этот факт заслуживал особого внимания, потому что Дженсен там с удобством устраивался, а он дюймов на шесть выше Стива. На подбородке последнего виднелась ниточка слюны, и он обнимал собственные джинсы как плюшевого медвежонка.

\- Пойдет, - согласился Дженсен. - Он же все равно к вечеру уедет, да?

\- Мы до пяти не спали, парень. Очень сомневаюсь.

Дженсен вздохнул, открыл вторую банку Бада и приготовился ждать.

*

Дженсен собирался не включать телефон весь остаток дня или, быть может, весь остаток жизни, но сломался где-то сразу после полуночи, когда Стив наконец восстал и отправился домой.

Дженсен предъявил права на диван сразу, как за Стивом закрылась дверь. Он упал ничком, уткнувшись лицом в подушки. Он чувствовал себя нехорошо; тогда же он и понял, что диван как-то короче, чем был раньше, скорее, это любовное гнездышко-переросток, чем диван.

\- Слушай, Крис, а что со старым диваном? - спросил Дженсен.

Крис нахмурился.

\- Кто-то на него нассал пару месяцев назад, и он вонял. Стив думает, что это был я, но я уверен, что он не прав.

\- А. Тогда понятно.

\- Ага. Так, я собираюсь пойти посмотреть лесбийский порно-рестлинг в грязи. Ты со мной?

Дженсен согнул колени, пытаясь устроиться на своем ложе.

\- Не.

\- Многое теряешь, парень.

Крис закрыл дверь в свою комнату, и Дженсен прекратил попытки уместиться на диване. Он свесил ноги с края и взял в руки телефон. Он откинул крышку, затем закрыл. Открыл, закрыл. Он не то чтобы собирался нажимать на включение, просто случайно пальцем задел. Только гляну сообщения, сказал он себе. Посмотрю и снова выключу.

Восемь пропущенных вызовов, все от Джареда. Четыре новых сообщения. Он уже набрал три буквы своего пароля, пока не подумал о звуке голоса Джареда в ушах, низкого, взволнованного, и у него сжалось что-то в животе. А затем мобильник в руке завибрировал от входящего звонка, и желудок подскочил к горлу, потому что это, конечно, Джаред - ему даже не надо было на экран смотреть, чтобы знать об этом, и он не мог достаточно быстро тыкнуть в кнопку выключения. Больше телефон он не включал.

*

В итоге за выходные Дженсен выпил очень много пива, съел очень много пиццы и очень много играл на гитаре. Он не спал допоздна и не мылся, а телефона не касался все это время. Он думал активировать его, но так и не сделал. Может быть, он вел себя нелепо.

\- Так что, на апфронты-то пойдешь или яйца будешь дальше чесать? - спросил в среду Крис.

Дженсен методично объедал оливки со своего кусочка пиццы. Он должен был точно быть уверен, что не пропустит ни одной. Это действие требовало большой концентрации, так что он показал Крису оттопыренный средний палец, не отрываясь от процесса.

\- Джаред недавно заезжал, кстати, - заметил Крис. - Сообщил, что не пойдет.

Дженсен не смог проглотить оливку. Он запихнул ее за щеку языком.

\- Почему?

\- Сказал, что его убьют, если он не вернется на съемки этого дебильного фильма про Кинкейда. Кстати, о птичках, еще раз, с чего вдруг он взялся за эту роль?

\- Да кто ж его, блядь, знает? - развел руками Дженсен, проглотив наконец оливку. - Значит, на апфронтах он не появится?

\- Его слова.

\- Ладно, - проговорил Дженсен и открыл ноутбук Криса, чтобы отменить бронь билетов на рейс.

Крис заглянул через его плечо.

\- Господи боже мой! Ты собирался свалить?

Дженсен швырнул в голову Криса кусочек подгоревшей корки. Крис даже не стал пытаться уклониться. Крис-то уж точно не стал бы ловить его ртом и съедать.

\- Давай не будем об этом, ладно? В смысле, никогда?

Крис дернул плечом.

\- Ладно. Пиво будешь?

\- Ага, - благодарно отозвался Дженсен. - Два?

Крис кивнул и принес обе банки. На этот раз даже холодные.

\- Но просто чтоб ты знал, я все равно считаю тебя идиотом.

Если постараться, Дженсен даже сможет сдержаться и не запустить Будвайзером ему в голову.

*

Если честно, не только Дженсен виноват в том, что купился. Он слишком нервничал, чтобы в Нью-Йорке съесть завтрак в городе - ведь там он мог встретить много людей, - так что он заказал что-то из меню кухни отеля. Однако времени это заняло ужасно много, минимум, час от момента заказа. А последнее, что он ел - растаявшие канноли, которые просуществовали в морозилке Криса года эдак с 1996, так что в итоге Дженсен изнывал от желания получить яйца, бекон и тосты. Когда кто-то постучал в дверь и провозгласил “Обслуживание номеров!”, Дженсен думал только об идеально поджаренном тосте, темном, но не подгоревшем, с уже подтаявшим маслом; о жирном, хрустящем беконе с капельками жира и выступившей солью; о жареных яйцах с перцем и петрушкой. Он мечтал о горьком черном кофе, таком горячем, что можно обжечься; стакане свежевыжатого апельсинового сока; полированном столовом серебре с красной салфеткой на подносе. Он не думал “А что, если я открою дверь и увижу там Джареда?”, хотя, наверное, стоило бы, потому что именно это и произошло.

Дженсен даже не сообразил закрыть дверь, пока Джаред совсем не вошел в комнату, а к тому моменту уже было поздно. На нем джинсы и, вероятно, самая уродливая рубашка, что видел Дженсен, - а, учитывая, что обычно носил Джаред, это о многом говорило. Волос у него стало намного больше, по размеру он состязался с Веселым Зеленым Гигантом, и когда он встал рядом, Дженсен не мог дышать.

\- Привет, - сказал Джаред, глядя Дженсену в глаза. - Надо поговорить.

\- Ага, - согласился Дженсен. - О чем? Например, о том, что сейчас ты должен быть в Ванкувере?

\- Или о том, что ты оставил меня в своей квартире и смылся на неделю? - внес контрпредложение Джаред. - Пойдет? Кстати, твой ключ у меня, - он достал его из кармана и кинул Дженсену.

Дженсен не поймал. Он смотрел на то, как раздраженно дергается лицо Джареда: уголок рта кривился в сторону. 

\- Так почему ты не в Ванкувере?

Джаред не обратил внимания на вопрос.

\- Ты что творишь, а? Ты телефон неделю не включал и попросил Криса не впускать меня?

\- Я не говорил Крису не впускать тебя. Он, эм, просто. Не впустил тебя.

Выражение лица Джареда сменилось от смеси замешательства и раздражения к чистому раздражению.

\- Я, блядь, нихуя не понимаю тебя, Дженсен? Что случилось? Что я натворил? 

\- Ничего! Ничего ты не натворил.

\- Ладно, - медленно протянул Джаред, - значит, если я сделаю так… - он потянулся к лицу Дженсен; Дженсен дернулся и отступил назад. - Да, так я и думал. Так что происходит?

\- Ничего, - стоял на своем Дженсен. - Со мной все отлично. Мне просто пора идти. Срочно.

Он даже повернуться не успел, когда Джаред схватил его за плечо.

\- Нет, не пора, - проговорил он. - Тебе никуда не пора до начала апфронтов в час, так что серьезно, давай без этого дерьма. Поговори со мной.

Вместо этого Дженсен дернулся к нему и поцеловал.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - отстранился Джаред. - Кроме шуток, что на тебя нашло?

Дженсен быстро соображал. 

\- Мне просто нужно было время, чтобы обо всем этом подумать, понимаешь, - он сложил пальцы и подвигал рукой в воздухе, будто отдрачивая. - О сексе с парнем, - он изо всех сил старался игнорировать то, как его внутренности поджимались от чувства вины, когда Джаред сожрал наживку с крючком и куском удочки.

\- Серьезно? - задохнулся Джаред. - В смысле, ты никогда…

\- Эм, - блеснул красноречием Дженсен. - Не так далеко? - он не лгал. Ему стоило чувствовать вину за то, что он не ответил на вопрос Джареда, но он не лгал.

Джаред расхохотался.

\- Чувак, ты снимался в “Днях” и никогда…

\- Минеты, - пробормотал Дженсен. - Пару минетов делал, когда нажирался в хлам. Но вот...

\- Черт побери, - проговорил Джаред. - Значит, когда мы… это был первый раз для тебя?

\- Эм. Да?

\- Черт побери, - повторил Джаред. - Наверное, я бы тоже паниковал, если бы потерял свою анальную девственность.

\- Чувак, я не девчонка, - раздраженно сказал Дженсен. Странно - он думал, что действительно будет паниковать по этому поводу. Странно, что он не паниковал из-за этого. Разве ему не стоило это сделать?

Но он снова отвлекся, потому что оказалось, что Джаред вжимал его в стену и пытался расстегнуть его штаны, опуститься на колени и взять его член в рот.

\- Это что, приз или что-то вроде? Поздравляю, вас выебали в задницу, теперь вот вам минет?

Джаред расплылся в улыбке, не выпуская изо рта его член.

\- Может быть. Неплохой приз, а?

\- Пойдет, - выдохнул Дженсен. 

Джаред все проглотил, когда Дженсен, дрожа, кончил и его колени подогнулись, и большим пальцем вытер все лишнее из уголка рта.

После этого Джаред трахнул его, перегнув через диван. Дженсен царапал золоченую парчу при каждом толчке Джареда. Он чувствовал, как начинали ныть его мышцы, пока Джаред замедлялся, прихватывая зубами кожу на его плече в том месте, которое точно будет скрыто рубашкой. Джаред дрочил Дженсену, пока тот не кончил второй раз, задыхаясь и тяжело дыша.

\- Хорошо, что диван и так уже практически цвета спермы, - заметил Джаред.

Дженсен рассмеялся и сказал:

\- Охуенно уродливый диван. Охуенно теперь все от него _чешется_.

Джаред просиял, затем содрогнулся и кончил, на мгновение обмякнув на спине Дженсена, чтобы затем вытащить член и снять презерватив.

\- Блядь, - пропыхтел Джаред. - Мне пора.

\- Куда? - спросил Дженсен.

\- В Ванкувер. Я уже должен быть там. Но я вроде как сообщил съемочной группе “Рождественского коттеджа”, что в Лос-Анджелесе жуткие пробки, и я опоздал на свой рейс.

\- Когда вылет? - вздохнул Дженсен.

\- В два из Джона Кеннеди.

Дженсен взглянул на часы.

\- Серьезно? Тогда ты уже должен бежать, чтобы успеть, чувак.

\- Ага, знаю, - Джаред уже застегивал джинсы. - Так я позвоню, ладно?

\- Ага, - согласился Дженсен. Врал, не краснея.

После ухода Джареда Дженсен спустился вниз. Некоторое время он болтался за сценой апфронтов, но, как оказалось, он все-таки не был готов справиться со всем этим действом. Он отправился обратно в номер, чтобы выспаться и успеть на утренний рейс в Даллас. Он совсем не думал о Джареде.

*

Огромный Техас раскинулся под бескрайним простором неба. Менеджеры театра сняли ему номер на месяц в отеле возле Каса Маньяна. Он меньше, чем его жилье в Ванкувере, но тут есть маленькая кухонька; пойдет.

Его родители приехали из Ричардсона в первые выходные, что он там провел. Они привезли барбекю. Мама хотела знать все подробности его личной жизни, почему он так странно себя вел. Дженсен сказал, что как раз разошелся с одним человеком, все было сложно, и теперь ему не хочется об этом говорить. Казалось, что не так уж сильно и лгал.

Все свое время он проводил на репетициях. Не столько часов, как на съемках “Сверхъестественного”, но все равно чем-то похоже. Он каждый вечер выходил на сцену, у него был один шанс сыграть свои строчки и ни одного нового дубля, и сценарий поселился в его голове так плотно, что даже в снах были лишь диалоги из “Нескольких хороших парней” вперемешку. Лу Даймонд Филипс слегка безумен, но в хорошем смысле, хотя Дженсен считал, что фразу “Ты не вынесешь правды!” нужно запретить вне театральных представлений, потому что чувак слишком часто кричал ее в лицо Дженсену.

Все не так, как в “Сверхъестественном”, хотя есть и сходства: он все так же все свое время орал на кого-то по имени Сэм. Неважно, что теперь это не Джаред; имя с губ сходит все равно то же. Он пытался произнести его иначе, но не смог. Он пытался не задумываться больше об этом.

Иногда он принимал звонки от Джареда, когда не был занят на репетициях. Его просто убивало, что каждое слово Джареда звучало как секс - черт побери, если б захотел, он смог бы заставить Дженсена кончить, читая ему телефонную книгу, - и в груди Дженсена разливалась боль всякий раз, когда он звонил. Однако он все равно брал трубку. Он уверен, что если не будет этого делать, Джаред сотворит какую-нибудь ерунду, например, снова объявится на пороге Дженсена, и если это произойдет во второй раз, он уже не уверен, что сможет это пережить. Так что да, он брал трубку.

Джаред казался довольным, когда звонил. Харли и Сэди гонялись за белками во дворе, Чад заезжал погостить, и во время съемок он оказывался в зимней стране чудес: два фута искусственного снега в конце мая при шестидесяти градусах тепла. Еще его постоянно заставляют носить шапочки: бежевые, белые, красные со снежинками…

\- Шутишь.

\- А, и у меня еще есть свитер в тон, я тебе говорил? - добавил Джаред. - Они еще собирались выдать мне носки со снежинками, но это дерьмо я забраковал. Их ведь даже никто не увидит!

\- И что случилось с вживанием в персонаж? Ну там, помнишь, _почувствовать_ себя велоцираптором?

\- Комплект из носков, шапки и свитера в снежинку, - выразительно повторил Джаред. Дженсен и по телефону слышал, как он вздрогнул.

\- Когда дело доходит до вживания в персонаж, - отметил Дженсен, - я могу сказать тебе только одно слово.

\- Да?

Дженсен помедлил несколько секунд, чтобы раззадорить.

\- Гульфик.

Он повесил трубку, хихикая. Однако это одновременно и больно: смех больше походил на хрип. Он включил телевизор и пробежал по репликам для второй репетиции. Неважно, что он и так уже все знал наизусть. Пока он жив, существовал шанс, что он что-то проебет.

*

Через две недели репетиций ему позвонила Данниль Харрис. Последний раз до этого они общались несколько месяцев назад. Она в Далласе, приехала к кузену и слышала, что он там же - может, стоит встретиться?

Они отправились в бар недалеко от отеля. Дженсен с облегчением осознал, что их никто не узнал, хотя с чего бы - не настолько они и знамениты.

Дженсену нравилась Данниль с самого начала съемок “Десятидюймового героя”, и теперь он вспомнил, почему: она купила первый круг выпивки - легкий Бад в стеклянных бутылках - и победила в партии в пул, хоть и с грехом пополам. Он с удовольствием напился, и они поговорили о своих работах и о том, чем хотелось бы заняться. Данниль рассказала, что взяла небольшой отпуск - “просто нужно было передохнуть”, - забивая четверку в угловую лузу, и в Далласе собиралась провести еще несколько недель.

\- Тогда надо повторить, пока ты тут, - предложила она. - Отлично посидели.

\- Точно, - согласился Дженсен. - Завтра позвоню.

Они сходили поесть стейков, и Данниль осилила здоровенный кусок мяса вместе с половиной кувшина пива.

\- Ты уверена, что на самом деле девушка, а не природная сила? - уточнил Дженсен.

\- К сорока годам мой метаболизм, наверное, прикажет долго жить, и тогда я раздуюсь, как дирижабль, - вздохнула Данниль. - Печально, да?

\- Определенно, - кивнул Дженсен.

Ночью перед премьерой они отправились на концерт кантри. Дженсен не запомнил названия группы. Они не так уж и плохи, из-за них он заскучал по Крису и Стиву. Он заказал кувшин пива и по ошибке выпил большую его часть, затем взял еще один. Больше он практически не слышал музыки, только шум и барабаны, запах опилок и старого бара. Он опустил подбородок на плечо Данниль.

\- Кажется, нам пора, - сказала она, потянув его за руку.

Снаружи Дженсен навернулся на тротуаре, и Данниль повернулась к нему. Они так близко, Дженсен уже практически упал на нее, и так просто опустить голову вниз - вот только Данниль выставила перед собой руки, отстранившись от него.

\- Тебе кажется это хорошей идеей? - уточнила она.

Дженсен засунул руки в карманы джинсов.

\- Почему нет? - несмотря на опьянение, он понимал, что говорит как обиженный младенец.

Она неловко потрепала его по плечу.

\- Ох, милый. Ты сам знаешь, почему, - он смотрел на нее, пока она не продолжила: - Мне что, и правда надо все для тебя разжевать?

\- Угу, - подтвердил он.

Она вздохнула.

\- Потому что ты влюблен в Джареда.

Он опешил.

\- Я… но откуда…

Данниль чуть криво усмехнулась.

\- Ты говоришь о нем практически постоянно.

\- Ох, - сказал Дженсен. - Вот как. В смысле, прости, если я…

\- Все нормально, Дженсен, не волнуйся. Я не обижаюсь.

Наступило неловкое молчание.

\- Итак, - жизнерадостно произнесла Данниль, - если я тебе такси вызову, ты домой доберешься, не задохнувшись по дороге собственной рвотой?

Дженсен рассмеялся, и напряжение спало.

\- Ага, думаю, справлюсь.

*

Дженсен провел полдня в ожидании того, что его в любой момент может стошнить из-за похмелья, а вторую половину - что его может стошнить из-за премьеры постановки, и каждый нерв его тела помнил об этом. Утром они провели короткую последнюю репетицию, а затем все уже будет по-настоящему. Он позвонил Данниль в обед, чтобы поблагодарить за то, что она помогла ему добраться домой прошлой ночью.

\- Не за что, - ответила она. - Так что там насчет того, о чем мы вчера говорили? Ты в ближайшее время вообще собираешься голову из задницы вытащить?

\- Эм, - отозвался Дженсен.

Он слышал даже по телефону, как она улыбалась.

\- Ну да, так я и думала. Удачи. И да, ни пуха ни пера тебе сегодня! Я перехвачу тебя после постановки, ладно?

Премьерная ночь выдалась охуительно страшной. Постановка не идеальна. Дженсен облажался где-то на четверти своих реплик и двигался механически, будто просто повторяя выученные наизусть действия. Однако к главной речи Лу Даймонда Филипса он подошел отлично и к концу уже чувствовал себя не так уж и плохо. Его родители и Данниль утверждали, что все прошло потрясающе, и он сказал, что через несколько бутылок пива он, быть может, будет в состоянии с ними согласиться.

Следующий раз, а за ним и еще следующий, получился лучше. Все начинало складываться. Дженсен начал ощущать лейтенанта Дэниела Кэффи под своей кожей. Ничего общего с Дином Винчестером, но так и должно быть. К “Сверхъестественному” он вернется осенью. Сейчас он занят театром и, вполне возможно, начал чувствовать, что все делает правильно.

*

Данниль позвонила и сказала, что придет на постановку завтра.

\- Ух, ладно. Но ты ж и так ни одного вечера еще не пропустила, - ответил он.

\- Эй, если ты не ценишь моральную поддержку… - начала она.

\- Нет-нет, еще как ценю, - открестился Дженсен. - Серьезно. Это очень важно для пьесы. 

\- Ну конечно, - фыркнула Данниль.

\- Я хотел спросить, есть ли какая-то особая причина того, что ты меня предупреждаешь именно о завтрашнем дне?

\- Ох, черт, прости, мне пора! - выпалила она и повесила трубку.

Дженсен убрал телефон от уха и озадаченно смотрел на него с минуту.

\- Ладно, замнем, - сказал он.

Данниль могла быть жутко странной, так что через пару минут он уже забыл об этом. Вот только, может, ему и не стоило так поступать, потому что следующим вечером, поздоровавшись с его родителями, Данниль кивнула в сторону задней части театра и сказала:

\- Там кое-кто хочет с тобой встретиться.

Каким-то шестым чувством Дженсен знал, кто там будет, еще до того, как дошел. Он был уверен, когда Сэнди произнесла:

\- Привет, Дженсен, - но вид прислонившегося к стене Джареда все равно поставил его в тупик. Дженсен однажды сломал ключицу, играя в лакросс в старшей школе, и ощущения были весьма схожи: что-то тяжелое и твердое ударило ему в грудь и пробило насквозь, не встречая сопротивления.

\- Привет, - сказал Джаред. Он смотрел на рот Дженсена. Когда они встретились глазами, желудок Дженсена медленно перевернулся.

\- Привет, - ответил Дженсен. Детали просачивались в его мозг: на Джареде была бейсбольная кепка, будто он ею пытался скрыть свой восьмидесятифутовый рост. - Я должен идти, знаешь. Туда. Сейчас.

\- Ах да, точно! - засмеялся Джаред, меняя позу. Дженсена вполне удовлетворило то, что не только он один отображает сразу восемь типов неловкости. Правда, он никогда не видел настолько неловкого Джареда. Он прикинул, быть может, его неловкость заразна, но если бы так, то родители Дженсена, Данниль и Сэнди уже бы тоже подхватили ее, а этого не случилось. Значит, дело только в них двоих.

\- Так вот, - начал Дженсен.

\- Ага, увидимся позже, ладно? Я знаю, что ты будешь просто потрясающим.

\- Угу, - Дженсен сглотнул комок в горле. - До встречи!

Он направился к двери. Английский язык он вспомнил как раз вовремя, чтобы пожелать родителям и девушкам приятного просмотра и заверить, что встретится с ними после представления. Сэнди и Данниль выглядели настолько радостными, что это уже казалось подозрительным.

\- Ну что, пора платить по счетам, Эклз? - пробормотала Данниль, когда он прошел мимо.

Он почти уверен, что она говорила не о постановке, но это помогло ему и так: как только он прошел через дверь в театр, он собрался; теперь он снова мог дышать

Сегодня он полностью поглощен сценой. Он едва заметил антракт, настолько его захлестнула роль. Он охуенно взвинтил напряжение к финалу, копая под полковника Джессупа, пока тот не сломался, и тогда его будто окатило отдачей. Дженсен просто _почувствовал_ , как тот сломался. Стоячие овации, и он ушел со сцены настолько на коне, что даже не понимал толком, что делал: за сценой попрощался с родителями, хвалившими его игру; Данниль сияла, он обнял невероятно маленькую Сэнди; он не знал, как это случилось, но в итоге остались только они вдвоем с Джаредом, стоя перед гримеркой, и подъем этого вечера прошел, испарился, и теперь снова царила неловкость, которую он чувствовал печенкой.

Примерно полсекунды Дженсен хотел поступить так же, как он делал последние пару месяцев - просто съебаться отсюда, закрыть глаза на сложившуюся ситуацию в надежде, что все рассосется само собой. Он думал, что это возможно. Если бы он никогда больше не увидел Джареда.

Но он еще увидит Джареда. Быть может, не этим летом, но осенью оба будут в Ванкувере, будут проводить вместе все время, и ему надоело убегать.

Пора платить по счетам.

\- Зайдешь? - предложил Дженсен.

\- Да, - согласился Джаред. - Да.

Дженсен частично составил план того, как должно пройти все остальное. Все началось нормально: дышать и считать до десяти, затем еще немножко подышать, но в мгновение, когда Дженсен запер дверь, план разлетелся на осколки.

\- Кажется, я в тебя влюбился, - выпалил он.

Тишина. Полная, абсолютная тишина. А затем, где-то из середины комнаты, Джаред начал смеяться.

\- Не смешно! - воскликнул Дженсен, поворачиваясь к нему и передумывая на середине движения. - Я серьезно. Это, блядь, меня убивает, а ты ржешь?

\- Потому что это _и правда_ смешно.

\- С чего вдруг? - съязвил Дженсен. Теперь он полностью повернулся к Джареду и встретился с ним взглядом. Джаред все еще улыбался. - Расскажи мне, почему это смешно.

\- Поверить не могу, - простонал Джаред. - Все это время ты вел себя странно и всякое такое, я думал, что ты паникуешь от того, что мы делаем. А ты в меня _влюбился_.

\- Все еще не вижу ничего смешного.

Джаред просиял.

\- Ты паниковал, потому что влюбился в меня, - он произнес это так, будто теперь все должно показаться очевидным, но Дженсен все еще ничего не понимал.

\- Повторяешься, - нахмурился Дженсен.

Джаред шагнул к нему.

\- Ты паниковал, потому что думал, что ты такой один.

\- Чувак, я и так _знаю_ , что ты в себя влюблен до смерти, - огрызнулся Дженсен, пытаясь отступить, но Джаред ему не позволил.

Вместо этого Джаред закатил глаза, схватил Дженсена за плечи и поцеловал его. Каким-то образом руки Дженсена обосновались на бедрах Джареда, а Джаред обхватил своими огромными лапами его лицо, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца его подбородок.

\- Ты такой не один, - повторил Джаред.

\- Ох, - отозвался Дженсен. - Ох.

\- Ты собираешься и дальше паниковать? - спросил Джаред. Он не убирал руки от лица Дженсен; Дженсен потянулся к нему.

\- Наверное, - признался Дженсен.

\- Ладно. Теперь сможем паниковать вместе.

Дженсен с сомнением посмотрел на него.

\- А от этого полегчает?

\- Точно тебе говорю, - заверил Джаред, снова целуя его.

И да, Дженсену пришлось признать, что как-то полегчало.

*

В начале съемок третьего сезона в Ванкувере все снова стало как-то неловко. Джаред пытался открывать двери перед Дженсеном, будто тот был девчонкой, а от щетины Дженсена щеки Джареда краснели и воспалялись. Джаред пускал слюну на подушку и переплетал ноги с ногами Дженсена, а еще он никак, блядь, не отдавал одеяло. В половине случаев Дженсен просыпался от того, что чувствовал прикосновение языка к щеке, и в итоге оказывалось, что это кто-то из собак.

Но в первый же день на съемках они играли свои сцены идеально, просто, блядь, _идеально_. Джаред вопил и радовался в конце дня:

\- Мы просто _охуенные_ , мужик! 

Дженсен согласился, заметив:

\- Да, мы победители по жизни, - но по дороге домой он притих, в основном, просто наблюдая за Джаредом. Похоже, он никак не мог стереть с лица улыбку, когда видел, как Джаред так ярко сиял от счастья.

Джаред перехватил его взгляд и спросил:

\- Что? 

Дженсен наклонил голову.

\- Не парься, потом расскажу, - он не собирался ничего говорить, пока они еще ехали, но как только они вошли домой и победили прыгающих собак, Дженсен признался: - Я просто думал о том, насколько круче мы стали после начала сериала.

\- Какого сериала, “Сверхъестественного”?

\- Нет, другого, в котором мы играем, - съязвил Дженсен. - Ну, того, с Кларком Кентом.

Джаред комично побился головой об стену.

\- Ох, точно. Я знал, что ты втайне играешь Лану Лэнг!

Дженсен пихнул его в плечо.

\- Чувак, я к тому, что раньше я бы не назвал тебя настолько крутым.

\- Вообще-то я всегда был лучшим актером в мире, - парировал Джаред. - С рождения.

\- Ах, да, я и позабыл. Точно-точно, - Дженсен сделал паузу, - нет, я имел в виду… мы с тобой, оба. У нас все _круто_.

Джаред подошел к нему сзади и положил ладони на плечи.

\- Ты все еще о “Сверхъестественном”?

\- Да, - ответил Дженсен. - Нет.

Джаред поцеловал его в шею.

\- Если я скажу, что люблю тебя, ты мне дашь?

Дженсен взвесил все за и против.

\- Вероятно.

\- Какой ты доступный, - Джаред повернул его так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза и прислонился лбом к лбу Дженсена. - Так вот, я люблю тебя.

Дженсен медленно его поцеловал, добавив лишь чуть-чуть языка, затем накрыл ладонью член Джареда через джинсы.

\- Ага, знаю. Теперь можем потрахаться?

Джаред рассмеялся.

\- Точно, очень доступный.

\- За это ты меня и любишь, - Дженсен расстегнул штаны Джареда и уронил его на диван, целуя его, когда он кончил, и да, именно так все и должно быть.


End file.
